Forum:2013 Pacific typhoon season
Future start Yep.--Isaac829 02:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yep. A. Massive. Catty. 5. Typhoon. In. Typhoon. Land. I. Think. Will. Hit. Japan. In. August. 2013. Whilst. We. Are. Having. Humberto. And. Ingrid. Agreed. People. 00:10, November 11, 2012 (UTC) : JTWC Best Track for last year is out.Isaac829 20:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC) September 20W.WUTIP JMA Tropical Depression Another one, over open waters atm. Ryan1000 16:07, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Wutip (Paolo) The JTWC has initiated advisories on this depression and numbered it 20W. Since then, it has become a tropical storm with winds of 35 knots (40 mph, 65 km/h) (1-minute winds)/50 knot (60 mph, 95 km/h) gusts. On the JMA side, they now have upgraded the depression to Tropical Storm Wutip. Wutip is a name submitted by Macao and it means "butterfly". In regards to the system, the JMA has its winds at 35 knots (40 mph, 65 km/h) (10-minute sustained) and its pressure at 1000 mbar (29.53 inHg). Wutip should not get very strong per the JMA, which takes it to 45 knots (50 mph) (10-minute sustained)/994 mbar (hPa), but the JTWC takes it to 70 knots (80 mph) (1-minute sustained)/85 knot (100 mph) gusts. In addition, PAGASA has classified this storm as Tropical Storm Paolo. With Paolo's christening, all three of our replacement PAGASA names from 2009 (Fabian, Odette, and Paolo) have seen their debuts. AndrewTalk To Me 11:12, September 27, 2013 (UTC) : Here comes a possible typhoon. Vietnam might need to watch out in a couple days. BTW, I've always thought that the name "Wutip" would be used for a super typhoon this year (and in the betting pools I thought it would be the strongest of the year), but I guess not. :-( [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 02:18, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Typhoon Wutip *snap* Just like that, we're officially 21-4. 70 kts per both JMA and JTWC with a pressure of 965 mbar per the JMA. Forecast to reach Category 2 intensity (85 knots) by JTWC standards, while the JMA estimates a peak of 75 kt (10-min). Something tells me that the JMA realized the mistake they made with Pabuk :P --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:02, September 28, 2013 (UTC) WOOO! TYPHOON BUTTERFLY!! :D Flutterby? Fluttershy?!? Lol. This should not be very strong. MAYBE a C2 (I kinda agree with you Dills on here) and DEFO at least a C1. IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JERRY TIME! (and I liek trainz) 21:13, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, definitely at least a C1 because it's already there :P --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:22, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, it's 21-4. At least JMA recognized this as a typhoon, but I'm still kinda mad that the JMA never upgraded Pabuk to a typhoon. JTWC takes it up to 85 knots, and then it'll make landfall in Vietnam. Hopefully it won't be too bad for the folks over there. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 00:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Look at the infrared satellite loop posted in comment 2027 on Jeff Masters's blog entry. I see a pinhole eye trying to clear itself out. The new advisory from the JMA keeps Wutip's strength steady, but that could change... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 00:57, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Now at 90 kts by JTWC standards. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 04:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Uh oh, Wutip is on the doorstep of cat 3 strength, this could be the strongest storm to hit Vietnam in a while if it manages to hold that strength, or get stronger. Ryan1000 06:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Hmmm... Wutip seems to have leveled off in intensity. The JTWC keeps Wutip's winds steady at 90 kt (1-min), but the JMA actually lowers them to 65 kt (10-min). I thought Wutip was exploding earlier when it had a pinhole eye, but that feature has disappeared from Weather Underground's visible sat imagery. The pinks and deep reds seen last night have faded into reddish oranges as well. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 13:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Wutip's winds has fallen to 65 knots (75 mph) (1-minute) per the JTWC. Vietnam might luck out. AndrewTalk To Me 22:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Where do you see that? I just checked Weather Underground and they're saying that Wutip has 80-knot (1-min) winds. The JMA says that Wutip has 65-knot (10-min) winds though, so maybe that's what you're thinking of? --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 22:48, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I looked up the information on Wikipedia. I probably assumed the JMA info was the JTWC info. AndrewTalk To Me 01:29, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Wutip Moved inland and died. Ryan1000 01:20, October 1, 2013 (UTC) 22W.FITOW JMA Tropical Depression C (Quedan) A new tropical depression has been classified by the JMA. It currently has winds of 30 knots (35 mph, 55 km/h) (10-minute sustained) and a pressure of 1002 mbar (hPa). In addition, PAGASA has begun issuing bulletins on the depression and named it Quedan. Furthermore, the JTWC has classified the system as Invest 95W and issued a TCFA. The JMA forecast takes it to 35 knots (40 mph) (10-minute sustained winds)/998 mbar. AndrewTalk To Me 01:29, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression 22W The JTWC has classified this system as a 30 knot (35 mph, 55 km/h) (1-minute sustained winds) tropical depression with gusts of 35 knots (40 mph, 65 km/h). It is forecast to reach 85 knots (100 mph) (1-minute sustained) with gusts of 105 knots (120 mph). This would make it the ninth typhoon of the year per JTWC standards. The JMA still refuses to take Tropical Depression 22W beyond 35 knots (40 mph) (10-minute sustained winds). AndrewTalk To Me 11:22, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Fitow (Quedan) Now named Fitow. forecast to move north towards the southern islands of Japan and possibly mainland Japan later. Ryan1000 01:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) : JTWC predicts 105 knots out of this one! Watch out, Japan and Korea, Fitow might hit you guys in the long run. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 02:39, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Fitow Fitow is poised to become a typhoon! Currently at 50 knots (60 mph, 95 km/h) (10-minute sustained winds)/985 mbar (hPa; 29.09 inHg) per the JMA and 60 knots (70 mph, 110 km/h) (1-minute sustained winds)/70 knot (80 mph, 130 km/h) gusts per the JTWC, Fitow should reach winds of 75 knots (85 mph, 135 km/h) (10-minute sustained) and a pressure of 955 mbar (hPa; 28.20 inHg) per the JMA and 95 knots (110 mph, 175 km/h) (1-minute sustained winds)/115 knots (135 mph, 215 km/h) per the JTWC. It is now a severe tropical storm as well. AndrewTalk To Me 11:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) : I predict Fitow will become a typhoon by JTWC's standards by tonight or tomorrow. It is now predicted to hit China as a tropical storm. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 23:05, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Fitow's ten-minute winds have increased to 55 knots (65 mph, 100 km/h) and its pressure has fallen to 980 mbar (hPa; 28.94 inHg) per the JMA. The storm should reach winds of 80 knots (90 mph, 145 km/h) per both the JTWC and JMA and a pressure of 950 mbar (hPa; 28.05 inHg) per the JMA. Shanghai might need to watch out... AndrewTalk To Me 11:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) It's now a typhoon according to JTWC standards. Shanghai might need to watch out! [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 22:59, October 3, 2013 (UTC) : Fitow will probably make landfall south of Shanghai as a minimal typhoon, but it's large, broad size could lead to flooding far away from the initial landfall. His 2013 incarnation looks a lot like the size of his 2007 incarnation, albeit this time hitting China and not Tokyo. Ryan1000 02:02, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Typhoon Fitow First there was Usagi, and then Wutip, and now Fitow! This thing is exploding! It is currently at 70 knots (80 mph, 130 km/h) (10-minute sustained winds)/965 mbar (hPa; 28.50 inHg) per the JMA and 85 knots (100 mph, 155 km/h) (1-minute sustained winds)/100 knot (115 mph, 185 km/h) gusts per the JTWC. In other words, we have our fifth official (Category 2) typhoon of the year! But let's not cheer on Fitow. The JMA takes the typhoon to 80 knots (90 mph, 40 m/s) (10-minute sustained winds)/950 mbar (hPa), whereas the JTWC takes the system to 90 knots (105 mph) (1-minute sustained winds)/110 knot (125 mph) gusts. In addition, Taipei and Shanghai are both in the JTWC danger zone. Watch out! AndrewTalk To Me 21:25, October 4, 2013 (UTC) We got our fifth typhoon of the year! Yes! But I hope Taipei and Shanghai will make it out safe. I feel bad for them. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 23:38, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :As Karen falls flat on her face, Fitow continues to dominate the Pacific! It's pressure has now fallen to 960 mbar (hPa; 28.35 inHg) per the JMA, and its one-minute winds are now at 90 knots (105 mph) with gusts of 110 knots (120 mph). The JMA does not forecast any more windspeed rise, but a slight pressure drop to 955 mbar (hPa). The JTWC also expects Fitow to weaken from here on out. And although Taipei is still in the danger zone, Shanghai is lucking out. The typhoon is pulling a Soulik and attacking southeastern China instead. AndrewTalk To Me 11:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC) 21W.SEPAT JMA Tropical Depression A Another new tropical depression has been classified by the JMA. It currently has winds of 30 knots (35 mph, 55 km/h) (10-minute sustained) and a pressure of 1002 mbar (hPa). In addition, the JTWC has classified the system as Invest 96W and gives it a low chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next 24 hours. The JMA forecast takes it to 35 knots (40 mph) (10-minute sustained winds)/998 mbar. AndrewTalk To Me 01:29, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Its now Sepat.Allanjeffs 02:19, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Sepat Not forecast to strengthen above 35 kts (10-min) by the JMA, or 40 kts (1-min) by the JTWC. Here comes another fail in a year that seems determined to force-feed them to us. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 02:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Meh. Here comes another failure weakling TS storm. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 02:40, October 1, 2013 (UTC) At 40 knots (45 mph, 75 km/h)/992 mbar (hPa; 29.29 inHg) per the JMA, Sepat has already been written off by the JTWC and should become extratropical within 12 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 11:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Sepat Meh. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:48, October 2, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, what an epic fail Sepat was. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 23:02, October 2, 2013 (UTC) October Has begun, but WPac is still below average. By JMA's standards, we're fairly on track in terms of named storms, but we've had only 4 typhoons and 3 major typhoons. We'd need 5 more typhoons to avoid tying 2010's record low, and 1 more major to avoid tying 1977's/2010's record lows. In terms of ACE, this season is also below-normal. Ryan1000 01:15, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I predict 5''' tropical storms, '''3 severe tropical storms, and 3''' typhoons will develop during this month. AndrewTalk To Me 11:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) 23W.DANAS JMA Tropical Depression A new tropical depression has been classified by the JMA. It currently has winds of 30 knots (35 mph, <55 km/h) (10-minute sustained) and a pressure of 1006 mbar (hPa). Also, the JTWC has labeled this system Invest 97W and gives it a '''medium chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next 24 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 11:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Now with a pressure of 1004 mbar (hPa) per the JMA, the JTWC gives the system a medium chance of becoming tropical in the next 24 hours per their standards. AndrewTalk To Me 01:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) The depression's pressure has fallen to 1002 mbar (hPa). Also, the JTWC has issued a TCFA for the system. AndrewTalk To Me 11:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression 23W It's now Tropical Depression 23W according to the JTWC. Expect Danas from this, and later on a typhoon. It might be a threat to Japan and Korea in the long term. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 22:56, October 3, 2013 (UTC) The depression is forecast to reach 95 knots (110 mph) (1-minute sustained) per the JTWC. AndrewTalk To Me 01:00, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Danas The Western Pacific is really starting to make up the January-mid September activity drought. This depression is now at 40 knots (45 mph, 75 km/h) (10-minute winds)/996 mbar (hPa; 29.41 inHg) per the JMA. The agency has named it Danas, a name submitted by the Philippines which means "to experience" or "to feel". The JTWC has also upgraded the system to a 35 knot (40 mph, 65 km/h) (1-minute sustained winds) tropical storm with gusts of 60 knots (70 mph, 110 km/h). Currently, the JMA forecast it will reach 50 knots (60 mph) (10-minute sustained winds)/985 mbar (hPa), and the JTWC forecast a peak of 90 knots (105 mph) (1-minute sustained winds)/110 knot (120 mph) gusts. AndrewTalk To Me 21:25, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Geez, the WPac has been exploding lately!!! We could get our 6th official typhoon from this. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 23:40, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Danas is now at 45 knots (50 mph, 85 km/h) (10-minute sustained winds)/992 mbar (hPa; 29.29 inHg) per the JMA and 55 knots (65 mph, 105 km/h) (1-minute sustained winds)/70 knot (80 mph, 130 km/h) per the JTWC. Currently, the JMA forecast a peak of 55 knots (65 mph) (10-minute sustained)/980 mbar (hPa) and the JTWC forecast a peak of 90 knots (105 mph) (1-minute sustained winds)/110 knot (120 mph) gusts. Seoul, Kyoto, and Tokyo all may need to watch out for Danas per the latest JTWC danger grpahic. AndrewTalk To Me 11:37, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Danas Why fuss about the lack of Atlantic/Eastern Pacific activity when we could just concentrate on the Western Pacific? Danas is currently at 55 knots (65 mph, 100 km/h) (10-minute sustained winds)/985 mbar (hPa; 29.09 inHg) per the JMA and at 65 knots (75 mph, 120 km/h) (1-minute sustained winds)/80 knot (90 mph, 150 km/h) gusts per the JTWC. In other words, Danas is now a severe tropical storm and we have our ninth (unofficial) typhoon of the year! And to make things even better, the storm is forecast to reach 65 knots (75 mph) (10-minute sustained)/975 mbar (hPa) per the JMA and 95 knots (110 mph) (1-minute sustained)/115 knot (135 mph) gusts per the JTWC! Combined with Pabuk's potential upgrade, we could really be looking at seven official typhoons by the time Fitow and Danas have been said and done! Yay! AndrewTalk To Me 18:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) : Eh, we don't want to cheer on this one, it could be destructive for Japan in the long run but yeah, at least the WPac is catching up on some activity...Ryan1000 20:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC) 98W.INVEST 98W.INVEST Invest 98W has appeared as well. The JMA has not commented on the invest yet, but the JTWC assesses it to have a low chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next 24 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 11:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) 99W.NONAME JMA Tropical Depression The JMA has classified this system as a 30 knot (35 mph, <55 km/h) (10-minute winds)/1010 mbar (hPa) tropical depression. AndrewTalk To Me 01:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Remnants of JMA Tropical Depression This depression passed in a flash. AndrewTalk To Me 21:25, October 4, 2013 (UTC) 90W.NONAME JMA Tropical Depression Another new tropical depression is up! It is at 30 knots (35 mph, <55 km/h) (10-minute sustained)/1004 mbar (hPa) per the JMA. Luckily, I hope this becomes a typhoon! AndrewTalk To Me 18:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Retirements at a glance There are enough storms. *All - 10% - Nothing seems to be worth retiring this year. (Except Labuyo, Usagi it still sucked) Isaac829 19:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I am going to wait on this section until Soulik dissipates. AndrewTalk To Me 12:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, when Soulik hits China, I think we'll have a seroius retirement canidate. But nothing prior to Soulik stands much of a chance for retirement. Ryan1000 16:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Now that Soulik's gone, I will post my predictions: JMA: #Sonamu - 1% - Two deaths is simply not enough for retirement, and Sonamu barely left any damage at all. #Shanshan - 1% - Although four people died and damages amount to $255,000 (2013 USD), if 2008's Fengshen was not retired, Shanshan definitely will not. #Yagi - 0.1% - It tapped Japan, but I just do not see Yagi going because of the lack of damage and deaths. #Leepi - 0.5% - This storm affected a good number of regions, but there are no damage or death reports, so it is a no for Leepi. #Bebinca - 2% - Despite affecting many areas of China, they have seen so much worse than Bebinca, as the storm did not kill anyone and caused only $5.3 million (2013 USD) in damage. #Rumbia - 5% - Fifty-five deaths, along with $1.25 million (2013 USD) in damage, make Bebinca an unlikely retirement candidate.Rumbia only did $1.25 million in damage, the other $4.52 billion came from something else.--Isaac829 19:13, July 14, 2013 (UTC) #Soulik - 10% - This could have been an unwritten nightmare for Shanghai, but Soulik collapsed so fast it did not happen. Regardless, the damage total of $43 million (2013 USD) is not looking good. #Cimaron - 5% - Some significant flooding and impact occurred in China and damages total to $253 million (2013 USD), but it likely will not be enough for retirement, considering only one fatality was reported. #Jebi - 0.5% - No damages or deaths have been reported from the system, and it was not as bad as it could have been. #Mangkhut - 0.1% - It has caused two fatalities, but I doubt it will be bad at all for Vietnam. #Utor - 40% - Utor could have been so much worse than it really was. Looking at a super typhoon explode so close to the Philippines was just unreal. The Philippines have quite the road to recovery and southern China was hit pretty good as well. However, despite the ugly $21 million (2013 USD) in damage, the eight deaths lowers my percentage significantly. If Utor had caused Bopha or Washi-like fatality totals, we could be looking at a typhoon with an 80% chance of retirement. #Trami - 3% - Trami did cause 18 fatalities and property losses of $1.83 million (2013 USD). It also has caused serious flooding in China and the Philippines. Fortunately, most of those regions were in a drought, so there was some benefit from the storm. #Kong-rey - 1% - Despite the two deaths reported from Kong-rey, I doubt it will be remembered. #Yutu - 0% - Yutu was nothing more than a Western Pacific Gaston or Jose. #Toraji - 0.5% - Toraji was not significantly bad for Japan or Taiwan. #Man-yi - 0.5% - Only one fatality was reported from Man-yi, and that does not make it a retirement nominee at all. #Usagi - 40% - Hong Kong came so close to getting nailed here. Luckily, Usagi collapsed before it could do so. However, the 50 deaths and $1.15 billion (2013 USD) in damage will make it a major retiree candidate. #Pabuk - 0% - Pabuk tried...and failed. #Wutip - 10% - Wutip caused lots of hype in Vietnam. Thirty-three fatalities and $210 million (2013 USD) in damage do give a small shot of leaving. #Sepat - 0.01% - Sepat's impacts to Japan should not be enough at all to retire it. #Fitow - TBA - Still Active #Danas - TBA - Still Active PAGASA: #Auring - 0.1% - No. #Bising - 0% - No way. #Crising - 2% - Not really. #Dante - 0% - No way. #Emong - 0.05% - No. #Fabian - 0% - No way. #Gorio - 20% - Maybe, but I doubt it. #Huaning - 0% - No. #Isang - 0.01% - No. #Jolina - 0.05% - No. #Kiko - 0.05% - No. #Labuyo - 50% - Maybe, but I will not guarantee it. #Maring - 0.5% - No. #Nando - 0.01% - No. #Odette - 0.5% - Not really. #Paolo - 0.01% - No. #Quedan - TBA - Still Active AndrewTalk To Me 14:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Might as well make mine: JMA names: *Sonamu - <1% - Not happening. *Shanshan - 2% - Not a fishspinner, but this was no Bopha. *Yagi - ~0% - Hardly any damage in Japan. *Leepi - 0% - More widespread than Yagi, but most of the impacts were negligible. *Bebinca - 5% - Some damage to China, but they've seen much worse than this. *Rumbia - 30% - I would normally go higher for a storm that killed over 50 people, but those numbers aren't high enough in that area. *Soulik - >30% - 300 million in damage as of now, Soulik could've been much, much worse. *Cimaron - <10% - China has seen worse. *Jebi - 8% - Meh. *Mangkhut - 10% - Not expected to be too bad. *Utor - 65% - Caused lots of damage over parts of Luzon, China got off better though. *Trami - 15% - It contributed to an already severe flood problem in China, hopefully it doesn't get much worse. *Kong-Rey - 15% - Some flooding, but nothing significant. *Yutu - 0% - Do it again! I wasn't looking. *Toraji - 5% - Some flooding in Japan, but likely not retirement-worthy. *Man-Yi - 3% - Damage in Japan wasn't too severe. *Usagi - 15% - Some damage and deaths, but like Utor, Hong Kong escaped the worst of the storm's fury. *Pabuk - 0% - Didn't affect land. *Wutip - 25% - Haven't seen impacts yet, but it wasn't negligible, I can tell you that. *Sepat - 0% - Fish. *Fitow - ?? - Not sure yet. PAGASA names: *Auring - 1% - Not enough. *Bising - 0% - Seriously? *Crising - 4% - Nah. *Dante - 0% - Did I miss something? *Emong - 1% - Maybe...nah, not happening. *Fabian - 0% - What? *Gorio - 15% - Nothing compared to past storms they've seen. *Huaning - 0% - No damage to the Philipines. *Isang - 0% - Didn't touch the Philpines. *Jolina - 6% - Nothing severe to the islands. *Kiko - <5% - Not much to the Philipines. *Labuyo - 100% - Has been retired. *Maring - 2% - Mostly missed the islands. *Nando - ~0% - No real impacts to the islands. *Odette - <5% - Largely missed Luzon. *Paolo - 0% - Missed the islands. *Quendan - 0% - Well away from the Philipines. Those are mine. Ryan1000 21:54, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Here's my predictions: JMA names *Sonamu - 1% - 2 deaths are not enough. *Shanshan - 1% - This affected the Philippines, but the damage and deaths are not enough for retirement. *Yagi - 0% - Failure. *Leepi - 0% - No way. *Bebinca - 5% - China has seen much, much worse. *Rumbia - 25% - There's a chance, but I doubt it. *Soulik - 35% - Caused lots of damage in Taiwan and China, but this could have been much worse. *Cimaron - 10% - I don't think so. *Jebi - 0.5% - Nope. *Mangkhut - 1% - Doubt it. *Utor - 55% - Caused lots of destruction in the Philippines and China. I think we have the first serious retirement candidate! *Trami - 10% - It did cause some damage and deaths, but I don't think it is going. *Kong-rey - 2% - Probably not. *Yutu - 0% - Nothing. *Toraji - 1% - Affected Japan, but it will not be retired. *Man-yi - 2% - Not much damage in Japan. *Usagi - 20% - Hong Kong almost got devastated here. Well, at least its center missed the area and it weakened, so it wasn't nearly as bad as I expected. But it still caused plenty of damage and deaths. *Pabuk - 0% - Didn't affect land. *Wutip - 25% - Caused some destruction in Vietnam, but I doubt retirement. *Sepat - 0% - Another fail. *Fitow - ? - Still active *Danas - ? - Still active PAGASA names *Auring - 0.5% - Doubt it. *Bising - 0% - Epic fail. *Crising - 2% - Nah. *Dante - 0% - Hell no. *Emong - 0.1% - No. *Fabian - 0% - Turned the wrong way. *Gorio - 20% - The Philippines have seen MUCH worse. *Huaning - 0% - Nope. *Isang - 0.1% - Not happening. *Jolina - 5% - Caused some flooding in the Philippines, but it won't be retired. *Kiko - 2% - Didn't do much to the Philippines. *Labuyo - Retired. *Maring - 0.5% - It mostly missed the Philippines. *Nando - 0% - No Philippine impacts. *Odette - 0.5% - Not really. *Paolo - 0% - Missed the Philippines. *Quedan - 0% - See Paolo. [[User:Steven09876 |'''Steven09876]] ''T'' | ' 15:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Labuyo has been retired due to its damage total. AndrewTalk To Me 14:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC) So we know that if a storm makes more than1 billion in damage and kill more than 300 lives is going to be retire.Now we know which ones are going out of the list.Allanjeffs 15:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) : Not surprised it was retired, but I'm not sure if Utor itself will be retired. Sometimes a storms PAGASA name is retired but the JMA name stays, like Frank (Fengshen) in 2008, or many of the tropical storms in 2011 (except for Washi, which was retired by both PAGASA and JMA). 'Ryan1000''' 15:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC)